As the size of the Internet increases, the importance of Internet search engines increases proportionately, as can be seen by the increase market power held by search engine companies. Search engines single-handedly transform a mass of loosely collected digital resources into a manageable and navigable collection of organized data.
Although search engines have made great strides in indexing the vast amount of data on the Internet, additional attention needs to be focused on the interaction of the user with the search results. For example, users may currently bookmark a given webpage by manually saving a page to a local or remote bookmark file (which may be accessed by a plurality of users over a network), a user may share a webpage by manually copying a URL and sending the URL to a user, a user may mark a webpage by first viewing the webpage and relying on the browser to modify the color of a visited link, etc.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a systems, method and computer program products for providing contextual commands or controls, which may be provided in the context of a search results page.